1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a portable terminal, an image pickup method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a shooting system including a digital camera having a wireless communication function and a remote controller which displays image data sent from the digital camera via a predetermined wireless communication line on a display unit, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-79233.
This shooting system sends a live view image picked up by the digital camera to the remote controller, and displays the image on the display unit. Accordingly, a user can check the contents of the live view image, and send a recording instruction to the digital camera at a predetermined timing so as to record the image.
However, in the case of the shooting system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-79233, bad influence is exerted on image pickup depending on the state of wireless communication (wireless connection) between the digital camera and the remote controller.